The Game 3
by halofury217
Summary: Finish The Game.


The Game 3

By Bowserpoop97 of Halofury217

**"The Arrival"**

** July 10****th**** 2011**

** Sgt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Outer Space, Orbiting Earth**

I wake up from my pod. I feel so fresh waking up. Then, the morning bell plays through the PA. "ATTENTION!" General Chester yells. "I picked you guys for a reason for this mission. You are the best of the best. You are way above The Special Ops Team. You guys will enter in these Drop Pods and land in Rio de Janerio. You guys are fighting off The Reformers. They have The Special Ops Team inside the Warehouse. You will rescue them and eliminate security forces. You got that soldier?" "Yes sir!" We all yell. I enter in the Drop Pod carefully. I miss my squad already and I wish I can reunite with them so bad. "This is Wilbur Redenbacher and I will launch you guys in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Have a nice day!" The monitor says. We go down to Earth like a crashing meteor. We finally enter inside the Earth's atmosphere. We are almost at the Endzone. Until this happened. Max Powers' war cruisers launched an EMP disconnecting the electronics. So I have no emergency unlock, no safe landing, and a very brief chance of survival. My drop pod lands deep inside the swamp by the town. I got knocked out cold. "Are you okay?" A voice says. I open my eyes to see Catherine and the squad saved me. "Where am I?" I said. "Brazil. We are in a jungle near Rio de Janerio. We are supposed to save the Special Ops Team." She said. "All right, let's go!" I yelled to my squad.

**"Task Force 117"**

** July 10****th**** 2011**

** Sgt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Rio de Janerio, Brazil**

It is morning in the jungle. We are progressing through the jungle as carefully as we can. We made it to the bottom of the huge hill. "These Muppets have no idea what they're doing. Take them out." I said. Lee sniped both with his fast reflexes and his Laser Sniper. "Good job." I said. I watch as they fade into the real world. We climb the hill as fast as we can. "Douglass, do me a favor and launch the zipline to that statue of Jesus Christ." Catherine said. "Yes ma'am." He responded as he shot it to the base of the statue. We progress down the zipline real fast. "Militia!" Lee yelled. "It's a trap!" Julius yells too. "There's the warehouse!" I yell. I jump through the window seeing 2 security guards with Riot Shields and Laser Knives. They move in towards me. Then Tom and Catherine land on top of them, eliminating them. I take one of their Laser Knives and start to cut the wire the soldiers are trapped in. "Riot!" A Special Ops Trooper yells. We climb the ladder making it to the roofs. We run across the roofs while they're after us. We then jump inside a sewer. It isn't a sewer, it's a subway train! "We made it to the Database!" I yell. "Nice to meet you guys over here." Chester said at the Subway stop. He urges us to follow him. He sets explosives onto the tunnel wall. They explode showing us a secret pathway.

**"Invasion"**

** July 10****th**** 2011**

** Sgt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Rio de Janerio, Brazil**

We arrived inside the Auditorium. "Sergeant Gary Anderson please come on stage." The announcer said. I came up on stage nervously. "With this young man's bravery and leadership, he nearly lead us to freedom to the real world. He also eliminated The Boss from The Game. With the help from his father, he restored The Game to what it should be. I would like to promote Sergeant Gary Anderson to a Captain!" Everybody cheered when I got promoted. "Would you like to say anything else?" The announcer said. "All I want to say is, first drink is on me!" Everyone then followed me to the reception room. As I walked in, I got many hugs, kisses on the cheek, and handshakes. When I entered in, a DJ was playing my favorite songs. I sat down with my squadron after I poured a glass of Mountain Dew. "Congratulations Captain!" Catherine said. I drunk the glass of soda and I asked for another. I saw the butler drop some sort of blue substance into it. "That's poison!" I yelled. I tackled the butler. "You spy!" I yelled. "How did you know?" He said. Then, the militia troopers from before came through the front doors. The DJ began to play "Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park. That's the perfect bar fight song. I started to fight the militia troopers dressed in fancy suits. I had an emergency laser pistol. I eliminated the spies with the laser pistol. Then I see 5 security police in laser-proof vests holding laser LMGs. "This is Major Lopez! Come out with your hands up!" I responded by doing his commands. "You have 5 seconds to comply!" "Five!" I start to get a little nervous. "Four!" I drop my weapon. "Three!" I get more nervous. "Two!" I start to shudder. "One!" Then I see Tom sneak behind him. "What are you smiling about?" He said. Then Tom pulls him back and throws him to the bar. The other 4 security guards fight Tom. One getting a swift kick in the crotch. The second one gets hit by a laser knife in the back from Lee. The third one getting hit in the head by a liquor bottle. The last surrendering. "Who sent you here?" I said. "Max Powers." The spy said. "He went to do some business in Tokyo, Japan." "Japan?" I said. "We gotta get over there!" I said. We all run to the Helicopter landing zone and entered inside the Transport Helicopter.

**"Tokyo Highway"**

** July 11****th****, 2011**

** Capt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Tokyo, Japan**

I am inside a Jeep with my squad. I look through the window to see Tokyo completely on fire. Who could have done this? Catherine starts to cry. "Are you okay?" I asked. "My siblings live in Tokyo. In the real world, I was born there but I moved to New York in 2006. My parents sent me out and I got adopted by a US Army Ranger and my adopted mother works at Gametime studios." She said and then bursted into tears again. "If I find Max Powers, I want to eliminate that bastard!" She said. "Get out the car!" Lee yelled! I got out the car with Catherine. An RPG missile hit the jeep. "We're gonna have to go on foot to get to Tokyo now." I said. "But we won't do it alone." I then see Tanks coming from the other side of the highway and attack helicopters flying to the city. I then saw a silver Lamborghini Reventon. "Julius, do you have any more weapons I should know of? I asked. Then, the car had 2 chainlasers mounted to each door and one on the trunk. I drive the car with Catherine as passenger, and Lee, Tom, and Douglass sitting in the back seat. "I'll meet you in Tokyo!" Julius yelled. We are by the tunnel with tons of Security Troopers with Riot Shields. "Chopper Gunner, please clear the tunnel." I said. "Yes sir." The gunner responded. The Security troops were then eliminated. We went through the tunnel into Tokyo, Japan.

**Battle of Tokyo**

**June 11****th****, 2011**

** Capt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Tokyo, Japan**

We all got out the car. A jeep passes by us as a passenger enters out. "Julius!" I yelled! "I told you I would be there! Now let's get some Reformers!" "Defend this street!" I yelled. It had a 7-Eleven, a Dick's Sports Bar and Grill, and a Burger King. We all hid in the 7-Eleven. "The Tactical Laptop is inside Burger King. And there is free Wi-Fi there." Catherine said. "But tanks are patrolling the streets." Lee said. "I'll handle them!" Douglass yelled. He ran into a tank eliminating the gunner and entering inside it. The tank he is in shot down the second one. "All clear." He said. We ran to the Burger King. Catherine took the tactical laptop and did her stuff. "Permission to send out armored attack helicopter." She said. "Permission granted." Chester said. The armored helicopter then came sweeping through the city. "Get to the Financial District!" I yelled. We all entered inside the jeep and I drove my squad to that district. It was filled with fancy glass buildings, now shattered. Catherine ran out of the jeep. "Where the hell is she going?" Julius yells. "I don't know but I'll follow her." I said. I followed her leading to a fancy mansion. She attached explosives to the doors and set them off. She entered inside the mansion going upstairs. I followed her. It was her room. It had a lot of Limp Bizkit posters and pictures from her childhood. There was also a Television with an original Playstation. I looked through her games. Final Fantasy VII, Tomb Raider, and one game caught my eye. It was called Virtual Life. "This is the game my dad made!" I yelled. "I loved that game. When I got sent out to America, I wanted it to come with me. That game was my life." She said. "My dad was devoted to that game. He worked late night shifts to make it. Some days he stayed there for 24 hours long." I said. I checked out the other rooms. Catherine's brothers room has posters of Gundam, Cars, and heavy metal posters. Her sisters room was pink with a lot of Barbie dolls on one shelf. I then saw a CD behind the doll. It said: Limp Bizkit-Chocolate Starfish and Hot Dog Flavored Water. I took it and brought it to the other room. "That's my CD! My little sister always steals my stuff and shows it to her friends in the Day Care Center." She said. "I'm a good cook. Do you want me to cook dinner for you?" She asked. "Yes. I am very hungry right now." I said. I went downstairs to eat the pasta she made. She put a jug of water on the table too. We ate together. "This seems like a romantic place." I said. "I know. When I was younger, I would always pretend the boy of my dreams was here." She said. "Now he is." She then smiled. I then hugged her. "Can I stay here for the night?" I asked. "Of course you can!" She said. I slept in her brother's room.

**"Fallout City"**

** June 12****th**** 2011**

** Capt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Tokyo, Japan**

I woke up to the sounds of yelling and warfare. I then heard a scream from Catherine's room. It was a huge robot strangling her. I shot the robot with my laser pistol and he broke down. "We're going to get to the bottom of this and find Max Powers." Catherine said. She put on her Combat Armor. Mine was already on. "Let's go." I said. We went inside the garage. We took a Corvette and drove it to Task Force 117's location which is a Fallout shelter. We entered in and told Task Force 117 my plan. My plan is for a computer hacker to go into The Reformer's database and to cancel the nuke. If unsuccessful, we will dress as Reformers and go to the top of Tokyo Tower with green flares calling off the nuke. We saw 2 reformers walk by. Tom and I beat them up and took their clothes. We walked to Tokyo Tower. A robot saw what we did. The robot was huge, with a jetpack, a laser shotgun, and a flamethrower. We ran to Tokyo Tower as fast as we can. We climbed it. The robot flew there. I shot his jetpack with the laser pistol and it hit the tower. It tried to incinerate us with its flamethrower but we destroyed it by shooting it with our laser rifles. We set the flares just in time. "TACTICAL NUKE INCOMING!" Chester yelled. A plane with a nuke came and it saw our flares so it went back. Tokyo was in enough trouble to get destroyed. "Now we have to find Max." I said. The transport helicopter landed as the sun went up. We entered inside the helicopter.

**"The Beginning of The End"**

** July 13****th**** 2011**

** Capt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Afghanistan **

The helicopter ran out of fuel barely reaching New York. We crashed by a small house. "We're going into that house." I said. We all entered inside that house. "Dad?" I said. I saw him resting on a mattress. "Yes son?" He asked. "Where is Max Powers?" I asked. "Max Powers? He's The Boss' son! He is crazier than he is! He is down at Kazakhstan doing something. I don't know what but his base is over there." He said. "Dad I'm going to need your help too. We ran out of fuel on our way to New York. Can you refill our tank?" I said. He did do that and we are on our way to Kazakhstan.

**"The Golden Age"**

** July 14****th**** 2011**

** Capt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Kazakhstan**

I hid behind a tree with my Laser Silencer. A laser with a quiet firing sound and a rapid fire rate. "They have dogs." I said to my squad. "Take out the dogs first and then the troopers." We fired on them eliminating them and the dogs. We exit the trees showing a Television Broadcasting Station in the middle of a snowy region. "Catherine, sneak in there and disable all broadcasting." I said to her. She ran to the broadcasting station and did that. "If you get caught, it's okay. We have the whole army to call to attack." "The rest of us can destroy the fueling station." I said. I walked everyone down to the fueling station. I attached explosives to the oil tanks and the jets. After we came back, we detonated the explosives. "Catherine, are you okay?" I asked. "I just disconnected all broadcasting. Call reinforcements now! I got caught!" She yelled. I did and tanks, gunships, and helicopters raided the place. I then saw a Fortress of Solitude. I saw Chester walking into it. I followed him there. I took a snowmobile there because I was chased by troopers. I opened fire on them. A huge slope with a ramp leading inside it was in front of me. I increased speed and I made it inside the Fortress.

**"Betrayal"**

** July 14****th**** 2011**

** Capt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Border of Russia and Kazakhstan**

I entered in the fortress. I walked through the icy hallway. I walked down some icy stairs too. I was inside a room with people in labcoats and Chester. The place had an HD TV with a PS3 with an Eye Camera. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The Eye yelled to Chester. "I'm here to apologize." He said. "APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED." The Eye said it then launched a laser hitting Chester's forehead. I watch as he gets eliminated. "I'm sorry that had to happen." I said to him. He starts to fade, like a character dying in a video game. When he faded I lost it. "WHY!" I yelled. I shot the monitor and it lost control as the place began to melt from its heat vision. "I need a transport helicopter!" I yelled. The helicopter was there and I jumped onto the ladder. I climbed the ladder. "What happened?" Catherine asked. "Chester got eliminated in front of me." I said. "Oh no!" She said. "I'm leading the attack in Russia to get Max Powers. He will get eliminated without question." I said.

**"Game Over"**

** July 14****th**** 2011**

** Capt. Gary Anderson**

** Task Force 117**

** (GAME) Russia**

We got off the helicopter. The whole army was behind us. "ATTACK!" I yelled. The whole army attacked the Reformers as Catherine and I entered into the huge mountain. We see Max Powers running. "I'll get him!" Catherine said. Max lead Catherine into an empty room with just one button that says "Destroy The Game." When Catherine tried to punch him, he tripped her over. He also activated the light knife and stabbed her with it. "A year ago my father got fired from his job. And the world just freakin' watched. Tomorrow there will be no more shortage of volunteers and no more shortage of gamers. It's nice knowing you Catherine." He raised his laser pistol to her head and I started to beat him up starting with a punch in the face. I did a few kicks and he knocked me down. Catherine crawled to pick up his laser pistol. But he kicked it over and punched her in the face. "YOU DON'T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" I yelled and began to beat him up harder. He knocked me down and crouched over to beat me up. I see Catherine struggling to get the light knife out of her chest. She began to sweat and yell. "I… CAN'T …. LEAVE…. MY…FRIENDS!" She yelled and finally got the light knife out. She threw it at Max's visor and it stunned him and he began to fade. I get back up. "Catherine! I yelled. I look at her wound as it regenerates and heals. "It'll hold for now, let's go." I help Catherine up and I see Tom's chopper "I thought I told you this was a one-way trip!" Tom arrives in a transportation helicopter. "Looks like it still is...they'll be looking for us you know..." He says. Catherine almost stumbles as Tom helps her up. "Tom, we gotta get her outta here..." "I know a place." He said. "Back in the real world."

**10 years later in the real world at the Gametime museum in Los Angeles**

I am now 26 years old and I'm married to Catherine. I walk into the museum. I see Douglass. He got very tall and is a player on the Chicago Bulls now. Lee cut his hair and works at Best Buy. Julius is in his 40s and he delivers newspapers and is security at the Marriot Hotel. We all see the events at the museum. The first one was in 1997. It showed a scene from Virtual Life with my father and Catherine's mother represented as wax figures fighting security guards. The second one shows the time when I first played The Game. It was the raid of the Boss' base. It showed my father, The Boss, Me, and Chester inside the building. The third one shows Max Powers and 4 security guards at a train station. It also shows Tom. Tom gives us all a scare and he pretended to be a wax figure. The fourth shows the post attacked Miami with the Task Force 117. The fifth shows the Special Ops team at Tokyo. The sixth shows the Task Force 117 in the ruined Tokyo. The last one shows the final encounter with Max Powers. It has Catherine, Max, and I. Max was in jail for his actions. "Do you like it?" My dad says. "I love it" We all said. In a small cabinet was a collection of all of the lasers and light weapons we saw in the virtual world. The most iconic one was the Light Sword. I still stay in touch with my old friends and my father. I live in Los Angeles with Catherine and my son Samuel. He went to his friend's house. He is currently 5 years old. I hope you enjoyed my story of The Game and I hope to see all of you readers another day.


End file.
